100 Sentences - Tsukuyo and Zenshi
by Cavallo Alato
Summary: 100 themes, 100 different times: From the past to the present to somewhere in the future, a few little snippets of Zenshi and Tsukuyo. (follow-up theme challenge to "Eyes of Wolves"). Tsukuyo x OC


Guess who's procrastinating?! I AM.

Anyway, I'm on a major KHR relapse, but I couldn't resist doing this for Zenshi and Tsukuyo. After all, it's ZENSHI AND TSUKUYO!

This was actually two separate 50-sentence prompts, but I wanted more (evil laugh here) so here it is!

**Disclaimer: ****the snow glows white on the mountain tonight ... ****Uh, Afros of Love and Death belong to Sorachi Hideaki!**

**Notes: There are several references to KHR in here... (and also innuendo nyahahaha)**

* * *

**100 Sentences - Zenshi and Tsukuyo**

* * *

**1. Motion**

Swiftly and nimbly, he crosses from rooftop to rooftop with catlike grace, going through the motions of their nightly escapades.

**2. Cool**

There lies a cool nonchalance in the way he folds his hands on his desk when the Harusame's young female lieutenant marches into his office.

**3. Young**

Sometimes he wonders how his young daughter can resemble her fierce mother so much.

**4. Last**

Tsukuyo only lasts two seconds before flushing bright pink after he leaves a soft kiss on her ear.

**5. Wrong**

Nobody likes to admit that they're wrong, but for Zenshi, there is somewhat of an abashed (but loving) grimace when he finds out that Tsukuyo's prediction had been right all along — it is, in fact, a girl.

**6. Gentle**

Surprisingly enough, the former space pirate is the gentle one, cradling their daughter with such a ginger touch that Tsukuyo is afraid both of them might shatter.

**7. One**

As they look down over the lights of Yoshiwara, the one thing she thinks of is how adamant he is to accompany her every night.

**8. Thousand**

There are a thousand things Zenshi enjoys on Earth, but nothing will compare to the moon.

**9. King**

A man with the power of a thousand kings is not immune to mundane matters; Tsukuyo doubts that there shall ever be a more vulnerable moment in Linter's life besides this one, marveling in the Yato's admiration of his granddaughter.

**10. Learn**

If there's one thing Tsukuyo learns quickly, it's that Zenshi is _very_ good at making her blush.

**11. Blur**

His vision blurs into a whirl of burgundy and gold and mahogany, the colors present in his office, because Mei slaps him across the face in some twisted hello of sorts.

**12. Wait**

But Zenshi is a patient man, and without retorting he waits for her to come to her senses and actually greet the Secretary General of the Allegiance properly.

**13. Change**

If there is some constant in their life, it must be Hinowa, because the woman never fails to see them off in the morning or welcome them home.

**14. Command**

There are nights when awakens, still believing himself to be on the 7th Division ship, still believing himself to be in command of dead people.

**15. Hold**

He refuses to admit to jealousy, but when the silver-haired samurai deliberately passes close to Tsukuyo, he takes hold of her hand fiercely and doesn't let go.

**16. Need**

There's something precious in the way she throws her arms around him, a need to be embraced that cannot be quenched by any other.

**17. Vision**

Sometimes what Zenshi envisions is not what the Tendoshu would prefer, but he is a smart man and the higher-ups refrain from abandoning his opinion.

**18. Attention**

He catches her attention with a light touch on the arm; she catches him off guard by turning on her heel and planting a firm kiss on his mouth.

**19. Soul**

Her heart is never in one place, for her soul is the entirety of Yoshiwara, but when they return to their room he has the gall to claim her for his own.

**20. Picture**

Tabs often sends pictures, but they are the most ridiculous kind because he and Mei are posing for vacation shots in the most dangerous of places.

**21. Fool**

Zenshi is not foolish enough to earn the true wrath of the Courtesan of Death, but according to Tsukuyo, he comes close to seeing heaven.

**22. Mad**

There are many nights where he wakes up in such a cold sweat that Tsukuyo wonders if he'll go mad with insomnia; but without fail, her touch grounds him, and he falls to earth with the lightness of a descending leaf.

**23. Child**

They have come up with the most impeccable system of parenting, but when it comes down to it, their child is such a flawless combination of their most stubborn traits that neither can really hold up an argument.

**24. Now**

Zenshi has long since moved past the insanity choked within Amanto blood; he now revels in his ability to see past the dark.

**25. Shadow**

His past clings to him like a shadow, but they matter little to him because he has the sun, Hinowa, and the moon, Tsukuyo, to light his way.

**26. Goodbye**

Tsukuyo loathes space with a brooding akin to that of the Kiheitai, but it's only because she has to say goodbye to him every time he takes a business trip.

**27. Hide**

Because their daughter is so awfully good at hiding, Zenshi is often late to work because he and Tsukuyo spend about an hour searching for the capricious little girl.

**28. Fortune**

Abuto has never had a great fortune — he'll blame Princess Kada for that — but he'll admit that he thought a stroke of luck had befallen him when recruit 373 stepped onto their ship.

**29. Safe**

Should the Earth ever meet its end, Tsukuyo would not worry because she feels indescribably safe in his arms.

**30. Ghost**

Sometimes Zenshi comes home with a ghostly complexion and dark circles beneath his eyes, and it's all Tsukuyo can do to just let him fall into her arms, his weight and his scent and his familiar voice sinking into the silence.

**31. Book**

Tsukuyo is quick to catch on; soon she reads his small gestures like a book, especially when he doesn't feel like talking.

**32. Eye**

It is late at night and one of her favorite things to do is run her hand up his bare chest, to his collarbone, his throat, his face, and finish with her thumb brushing the old scars around his right eye.

**33. Never**

"I've never tried it," she says to the Amanto shopkeeper, "but do ya have any blue papaya with yella' polka dots?"

**34. Sing**

Tsukuyo despises singing because she knows she has the voice of a dying cow, so instead she sits next to Zenshi and waits until the silence is enough to provoke a quiet, foreign tune from his lips.

**35. Sudden**

His sudden administrations are all but surprising because his roaming hands have already asked permission for her porcelain skin.

**36. Stop**

She begs him to stop because her ribs might break and she can hardly breathe, she is laughing so hard.

**37. Time**

Time is not a line but an existence in space, and as they drifted through the planets and the stars, there was no telling whether they were going left or right or forwards or backwards, for time ran parallel to their meandering ship.

**38. Wash**

Soap suds run up his arms as he helps Hinowa wash the plates, but even through the woman's cheery narration of her day's events, Zenshi can't help but recall scrubbing the blood from beneath his nails many nights ago.

**39. Torn**

Their daughter is torn between a lovely silk cheongsam her grandmother has sent her and a formal kimono from Hinowa — and it is no surprise that when she finally chooses a good outfit, it's a mix of both Earth and the Yato planet.

**40. History**

"If ya don't behave, Seita will be yer hist'ry teacher," snarls Tsukuyo, despite the fact that her rebellious daughter has already tuned out.

**41. Power**

Candles are charming, Zenshi decides, the one night the power goes out and they're huddled around little burning wax stumps and cotton wicks.

**42. Bother**

Zenshi isn't bothered at all when he finds that Tsukuyo has the most amusing sleeping quirks — such as throwing an arm and a leg across his torso in the middle of the night.

**43. God**

When Death comes knocking at his door, there is no god to pray to — only a frustrated Courtesan of Death, looking sour but relieved as she kneels at his side.

**44. Wall**

Tsukuyo finds that her fighting instincts abandon her and her reflex turn to slop when he pushes her against the wall and kisses her passionately.

**45. Naked**

Stripped bare of her weapons, she feels naked and vulnerable, but the shade of his umbrella is enough for now.

**46. Drive**

The last thing they should've done was ask a man of dubious origins to teach their daughter how to drive; it turns out, Katsura Kotaro has failed his license exam 39 times, and is actually banned from ever returning to the DMV.

**47. Harm**

She is tired of her mother and father constantly coming to her aid when they believe her to be in harm's way, but a part of her is in awe of the two: one spirited Earth fighter and one aloof Space warrior.

**48. Precious**

The feel of Zenshi's calloused hand in her is precious, so Tsukuyo obstinately refuses to let go when he tries to enter the Terminal.

**49. Hunger**

A gnawing hunger in his gut yearns for something more than just food, so when Tsukuyo unexpectedly steps into his bland but busy office, he clears the desk of paperwork.

**50. Believe**

There are times when it's hard to believe the sun even exists on their rainy Yato planet, but he's also convinced he doesn't need one.

**51. Focus**

Zenshi is so focused on his paperwork that Kougi doesn't have the heart to tell him he accidentally came in on his day off.

**52. Civilization**

Edo is a metropolis like no other, but other than its superb mail system, the government is in shambles and Zenshi wonders how this civilization has yet to crumble beneath inner strife.

**53. Sink**

Occasionally, Zenshi feels as if he's sinking into quicksand, a landscape of bitterness engulfing him, but there's always a hand to pull him out.

**54. Bullet**

The fearsome Red Bullet, Kijima Matako, is a gunslinger of unprecedented caliber and unmatched sauciness — and that is why Mei befriends her.

**55. Count**

Time flickers by as Zenshi counts the seconds, a habit he refers to every time he runs, but when he wakes up he realizes that he never really went anywhere because Tsukuyo is still splayed across him like some bizarre human-shaped octopus fixated on her prey.

**56. Mental**

Between Zenshi and his daughter, it's always a mental game: who will make the best snarky comment first?

**57. Coast**

She coasts along on rollerblades, looking bizarre with her half-cheongsam half-kimono outfit, parasol hooked to her waist.

**58. Fence**

Zenshi decides that what he needs isn't bodyguards; he needs an electric fence to keep Mei out.

**59. Circle**

What goes around comes around, and after years of being trampled by one taciturn, suffocating Lieutenant Zenshi, Mei comes full circle and hands it back to him.

**60. Thin**

When Tsukuyo's thin waist begins to protrude, Zenshi begins marking down the weeks on a calendar until the baby comes.

**61. Room **

Seita _always_ has room for dessert, especially if it's his Aunt Lanhua's bluberry cobbler.

**62. Blaze**

His eyes blaze with fury when a rich nobleman attempts to _buy_ Tsukuyo — needless to say, he socks the man in the face and pulls the diplomatic immunity card without shame.

**63. Thought**

It's just a thought, but Tsukuyo wants to name the girl Yugao, meaning moonflower.

**64. Jealous**

She's somewhat jealous of the way Zenshi can fall asleep practically anywhere if he so desires, but then realizes that he's just tired out of his mind and lets him lean on her shoulder.

**65. Sand**

The seconds slip through his fingers like sand, but he pats his foundation back together just so he can see the big picture.

**66. Doll**

To their surprise, their daughter takes a liking to the doll that Princess Soyo sends herself at New Year's, despite the fact that the young, dark-haired heiress to Yoshiwara is stubbornly tomboyish.

**67. Curl**

He curls Tsukuyo's hair around his finger, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

**68. Farewell**

He occasionally visits Delong's headstone; he figures he'll never truly say farewell.

**69. Story**

There is a story to tell in the tan that Jenhao acquires, looking positively un-Yato and somehow not burnt to the core.

**70. Soft**

Her lips are soft when he kisses them, his hand admiring the slope to her shoulders and the tickle of her fingertips when they intertwine fingers.

**71. Pool**

Blood pools on the ground beneath the man's head, and he isn't sure whether he has moved past the twinge in his gut or if he's still where he started.

**72. Serpent**

The serpent-like Amanto reminds him of something unpleasant, but nonetheless it's Zenshi job to greet the foreign prime minister with grace and courteousness, and he does so without fail.

**73. Prey**

For Kamui, everything is prey, but the day he meets Takasugi Shinsuke, he finds that not everything is worth eating immediately, and knows it is something Zenshi would have said to him on a quieter day.

**74. Friend**

Mei will always be his friend, even if she's a little too focused on exacting vengeance for the seven years of being stepped on and slapped upside the head.

**75. Still**

Sometimes the baby breathes so shallowly, immersed in stillness and sleep, that the two anxious parents peer into the cradle just to make sure she's still well.

**76. Exhausted**

They are exhausted when they're finished, spent for the night, but neither complain.

**77. Bold**

The closer they grow, the bolder they become with one another, and eventually Seita gives up on gagging and simply does his homework.

**78. Hook**

The first time his daughter hooks a space fish, he lets her have the honor of roasting it — though in the end, she burnt the bizarre creature to a crisp.

**79. Attraction**

Festivals are just above-ground Yoshiwara aspirants to Tsukuyo, but the endless aisles of attractions are foreign to Zenshi, and the blonde courtesan finds herself proudly introducing him to catching little goldfish with paper nets.

**80. Will**

_Will you marry me?_ Zenshi asks, and suddenly she wakes up from a dream and there he is, sound asleep beside her.

**81. Bed**

There is a limit to how many bed jokes Hinowa can make before Tsukuyo's face goes red and she has to leave the room.

**82. Bell**

The addition to a picturesque miniature bell on Hinowa's wind chime gives the cooler summer days a lightness unbound by the heat.

**83. Joy**

There is inevitable joy in birth, and Tsukuyo first holds her daughter with trembling arms.

**84. Decade**

The decades that pass are not without difficulty, but the moon of Yoshiwara and her faithful alpha wolf never fail to reflect the sun's attribute for smashing adversity head on.

**85. Test**

The young girl never quite passes her history test, so she blames it on Seita-nii.

**86. Linger**

When his lips linger on hers, she winds her fingers together around his neck and keeps him there.

**87. Mirror**

Zenshi peers in the mirror and realizes that his hair is growing long, wondering if he should cut it now that the dark navy-black strands are falling in his eyes again.

**88. Mute**

Sometimes their interactions are like television programs on mute for they need no words.

**89. Quicken**

He quickens his pace when he hears the news; he breaks into a run when Seita shouts at him from down the hall — "It's _happening!_"

**90. Absence**

In Zenshi's absence, people tend to wonder — is that an asteroid belt or not? — and the answer is never really clear.

**91. Maze**

At first, Edo is a maze, and Mei will never admit it took her three hours to reach Zenshi's office, only about a mile away from where Tabs dropped her off.

**92. Close**

"Stay close," whispers Zenshi, as he and Tsukuyo slide down a corridor and apprehend their latest targets.

**93. Reign**

The boy has bright yellow hair and peach-colored skin, a combination that appears golden in the face of his rainbow race, and Zenshi is rather pleased to see that he aspires to reign over a free Sciuttla protected under a new cause.

**94. Crush**

The weight on his chest just about crushes him, and Tabs knows he will die if no one lifts the countless crates off of him, but there's a little voice in his head that tells him someone will come — and someone does, with the face of his former lieutenant and first real comrade.

**95. Run**

Katsura Kotaro runs from the Shinsengumi with a merry sort of vigor unforeseen in other Joui members, and because Zenshi owes him a favor for those (poor) driving lessons, the Hijikata's faction suddenly loses the long-haired samurai's trail.

**96. Art**

There is art to the way the samurai swing their swords, but there is also an art to the way Kagura flagrantly swears and flings her parasol about in a fashion that reminds Zenshi of Mei.

**97. Pressure**

There are times when Hinowa pressures Tsukuyo to take a break from her duties, and though the blonde courtesan promises to do so, she never does until Zenshi reinforces the statement.

**98. Echo**

The past echoes in his years like a drop of water in a cave, but when he closes his eyes and reopens them, he lives only in the present.

**99. Heal**

There are wounds that may never close, but so long as they heal, Zenshi is fine with the scars — and though they remain with him for eternity, he feels as if they erased every time Tsukuyo caresses them gently.

**100. Clear**

Nothing is clear in his line of work, but if there's anything Zenshi knows best, it's that he is home and there is always someone to return to.

* * *

Some of them are funny, some of them serious, but the main point is: YES THEY HAVE A DAUGHTER

askfhaskdjf

I have her design and everything in my sketchbook, but I haven't had the time to scan anything, so that'll be up eventually...

This skips around in time (you all know me well enough, haha)

and my headcanon consists of Katsura teaching her how to drive. (wow Zen, Tsukki, what are you THINKING?!)

On a slightly different note, I'm debating what to name her... Yugao is the first choice, then Yuzuki (all have something to do with moon), then Liang (like yue liang, "moonlight") and then...I don't know?

But anyway, for all of you who followed me through **Eyes of Wolves,** this was for you!

Thanks again!

See you, againnnn desu !

(I need to stop it with the KHR haha)


End file.
